List of Wikias by User Zephyrinus
A Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Accounting * Agriculture * Aircraft, Aviation History and Related Topics * Alternative Science * Ancient Coins * Anti-War * Architecture * Architecture (share your ideas and design projects) * Art :* Ars Magna (a place for the artistic community to socialize) :* Arts and Crafts :* Art Recipes (the process of art) :* Renaissance Faire in Kenosha, Wisconsin * Astronomy * Atmospheric Dispersion Modelling * Auction * Aviation Pilot Licence Information B Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Barcode Product Database * Best Practices * Biological Materials (Material Science) * Broadway :* The Phantom of the Opera * Business :* Dell Company/Products :* Evolutionary Business :* Id Software Company universe including creatures, characters, events, locations and technology (titles include Wolfenstein 3D, Doom, and Quake) :* Industrial Engineering :* iRiver Company Products :* Multi-Stakeholder Modalities Working Group :* Portfolio - how to make a creative portfolio/resume :* Small to Medium Business (SME) (creation and development) :* Sony Company/Products Wikia :* Startups (business startups) :* Ulead Systems Company Products :* Yahoo Shareholders Wikia (business) C Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Cafe Review * Calendars * Call Centers * Camcorders * Canada (everything Canadian) * Cars Magazine :* California State Automobile Association :* Corvette :* Datsun 510 :* Hyundai :* Mazda MX5 :* Nissan EXA :* Porsche Boxster :* Vbus (virtual passenger bus, a bus simulator) :* Volkswagens * Celebrity :* Shakira :* Ashlee Simpson * Cell Phone Enthusiasts * Censorship (past and present) * Charity Organisations, NGOs, Nonprofits * Chemistry * Clocks * Cognitive Linguistics * Collaboration * Community Communication Project * Computers (all computer-related information) * Computers (events and people associated with computing) :* Graphics :* Home Theatre Personal Computer (HTPC) :* Image Processing (plus useful images and code samples) :* MacIntosh Computers :* Programming Languages ::* C++ ::* ck ::* Clean ::* coLinux ::* CSS ::* Debian ::* Delphi ::* Distributed Interactive Functional Fiction Programming ::* Flash ::* GRIXML XML for reporting information to stakeholders according to the Global Reporting Initiative (GRI) ::* HTML ::* Icarus Verilog ::* Indus ::* Java ::* Konfabulator ::* MUGEN - database; game fighting engine ::* Perl ::* Perl Archiving Toolkit ::* PHP ::* PHP BB ::* QBasic ::* Radiant mapping gaming engine ::* TI-BASIC ::* Unicode ::* Visual Basic ::* XAO (XML) :* Software ::* Adobe :::* Adobe Fireworks :::* Adobe Photoshop :::* Adobe Premiere Pro ::* Configuration/Design Information Management ::* Content Management Systems (CMS), Web Frameworks and Web Development ::* Device Drivers ::* Freeware (free software) :::* Linux - STX desktop :::* Linux Studio (open source professional audio software) :::* Linux User Groups (communication within and between Linux User Groups) :::* Mozilla Community ::::* Sage (RSS Reader) :::* Music Player Daemon :::* Opera Browser :::* PDF :::* QuickTime :::* UNIX - Xfce desktop ::* Maps (maps/mapping products for PDAs, GPS units and mobile phones) ::* Open Project Development ("vote" on what projects should be developed) :::* Feature Garden (where non-developers can dream, hope and complain about software) ::* Open Source Development (computer science, mathematics and bioinformatics) ::* Open Source Software ::* Operating Systems :::* Linux :::* OpenSolaris "Operating System" ::* Programmable Chip EEG Software ::* Rom Hacking (copying CD-ROMs) ::* Software Testing and Development ::* Viruses, Worms and Other Computer Maladies * Concept (about YOUR Truth) * Conferences * Condo Exchange * Conservation - Threat Reduction Methods * Conspiracy Wikia * Consumer Information * Consumer Information - Technology * Counter-Culture * Cryptozoology D Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Data Mining * Data Visualisation * Database Design and Management * Debate (NCDD - deliberative techniques and methods) * Debate, Editorials and Rhetoric * Dinosaurs * Dreams :* Lucid Dreams * Driving E Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Ecology (all green knowledge in one place) :* Ecovillages (socially, economically and ecologically sustainable communities) :* Environmentalist (the earth, its damage and its saving) :* Permaculture (designing sustainable human habitats by following natures patterns) :* Sustainable Community Action :* World Healer (looking after the world and its inhabitants) * Economics :* Finance :* Investments :* Personal Money Management :* Stock Market Investing/Trading * Education (education, educational materials, teaching methods, e-learning) :* A-levels :* Academic Publishing (users can get articles peer-reviewed) :* Connecticut Association of Independent Schools Commission on Technology (COTTI) :* English as a Foreign Language (EFL) Teachers :* English as a Second Language (ESL) :* Graduate School Wikia :* High School On-line Collaborative Writing Project :* Homeschooling :* Japan Exchange and Teaching (JET) Programme :* K-12 Wikia :* My School - school (building) history :* Olympiad (mathematics competition) :* School Computing (school information technology guide) :* Students (for university/school students to share information) ::* People and Planet (UK student group) :* University Wikias ::* Drexel University ::* Rollins College ::* San Jose State University ::* Stanford University ::* University of Southern California :* USMLE (study group for USMLE Step 1 examinations) :* Yale Freshmen Humanities Directed Studies Program * Egyptology * Engineering :* Renewable Energy Engineering/Design * Error Messages * Ethical Investment * Events * Expats * Expressways (roads) F Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Facial Cleansing Products * Fads * Fashion Design (clothing) * Fishery Management * Flashlights (Torches) * Food and Drink :* Beer :* Celiac Restaurants :* Cheese :* Coffee :* Restaurant :* Solar Cooking :* Vegan :* Vegetarian :* Wine * Forensic Science * Frequent Fliers * Futurology :* Strategic Vision (predicting the future) :* Worlds of Tomorrow (fictional future time-lines) G Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Games Wikias * Genealogy * Geology * Gifted Children * Globalization * Government and Politics Wikias * Graffiti * Grammar * Guns H Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Heraldry (aka armorial bearings, family crests) * History :* Alternative History :* History of Computers :* History of Humans (fictional history) :* History of War :* Prehistoric (similar to dinosaurs) :* Radio and Television Broadcast History * Home Working (home office, working from home) * How To Guides (do it yourself guides) * Human Science examines all facts from contemporary life, history, biography and even fiction to discover universal principles about human knowledge * Hurricanes * Hyperspace (in fiction and non-fiction) I Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Ideas (donate your ideas) * Insect Resource Wikia * Insurance * Internet :* Blogging :* Bulletin Board Systems (BBS) :* Domain Name System (DNS) :* Email :* Forums ::* 1up Virtual Community :* Google :* Internet Relay Chat (IRC) ::* Miranda IM/IRC client :* Join Me :* Online Marketing :* Peer-to-Peer (P2P) ::* Shareaza (P2P client) :* Podcast (netcast) also see Webcast ::* Amanda (Congdon) Across America (webcast) ::* Rocketboom (webcast) ::* TWiT (netcast) :* StumbleUpon :* Web Design and Programming :* Woot J Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Journalism K Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Knitting L Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Language - Philosophy and Science of Language :* Anglish (an imaginary language) :* Baby Sign Language Dictionary (pre- word-based infant communication) :* Constructed Languages :* International Auxiliary Languages :* Linguist (a list of all languages) :* Malayalam Language Software (Varamozhi) :* Tolkien Languages :* Translation (collaborative translations of free texts; information about translations for translators) * Legal :* Sarbanes-Oxley * Lego :* Bionicle * Libraries * List of Lists Wikia :* List of Quotes :* The First (a list of the first instance of everything) :* Top Ten Lists * Logic - Philosophical M Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Marine Mammal Protection * martial arts :* Kuk Sool Won (Korean Martial Arts) :* Sword Arts :* Wuxia (Chinese Martial Arts Chivalry) * Mathematics * Media Wikias * Medicine :* Adult ::* BDSM (adult) warning shows ::* Female Sexuality (adult) ::* Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender (LGBT) Topics ::* Polyamory (other relationship with partner's consent) :* Baby Names :* Breastfeeding :* Cannabis :* Cardiothoratic (CT) and Vascular Surgery Complications :* Depression :* Dyslexia :* Health Magazine :* Ideal Medical Practices (private company) :* Internet Safety (Cyberwellness) :* Medical Imaging (MRI) :* Medical Records :* Mental Health (Asylum) :* Physiotherapy :* Proteins :* Quality of Life :* Quit Smoking * Megaliths * Museums * Mythology :* Dragons :* Labyrinths :* Magic :* Modern Mythology (vandalised) :* Monsters :* Urban Legends :* Vampire Encyclopedia :* Witch(pedia) - Forteana N Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Naked * Narnia * Nightlife * Non-English Wikias * Numismatics (Coin and Paper Money Collecting) O Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Occult (the occult, weird, strange and magical) * Oceanography P Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Paleontology * Paranormal and Metaphysics * Pen Pal * Personal Development (self-help) * Personals * Pets :* Animal Rescue :* Cats :* Dogs :* National Disaster Animal Relief & Supply :* Pet Diabetes * PEZ * Philanthropy * Philosophy :* Philosophy of Action (Bhagavad Gita - Karma Yoga) * Photography * Physics * Places and Culture Wikias * Protoscience (the origin of new sciences) * Psychology * Public Relations * Puppet Q Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Quaker * Questions and Answers (ask your questions or answer questions asked) R Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Radio Control * Railroads - Colorado Narrow Gauge Railroads * Religion :* Atheism :* Buddhism ::* Tipitaka (Buddhist sacred scripture) :* Cao Dai (new religion founded in 1926) :* Christianity ::* Bible Study ::* Catholic Encyclopedia ::* Catholic Youth Work ::* Christian Music ::* Christian Theology ::* Churches of Rome (architecture, art and history) ::* Jehovah Witnesses Tract Library (Watchtower Classic Library pre-1956) ::* Jesuit ::* Mormon ::* Reorganized Church of Jesus Christ of Ladder Day Saints (RLDS) :* Evolutionary Spirituality :* Islam :* Judaism :* Kabbalah :* Pagan :* Prayer :* Trans-Spiritualism * Reptiles * Reviews of Media (reviews of movies, etc.) * Royal Family (stories of the many Royal Families) S Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Sales * Salsa (dance) * Science Policy Exchange - project between leading scientists and individuals and groups developing science-based public policy * Scientific Theory Wikia * Scouting (example: Boy Scouts of America) :* Boy Scouts of America - Order of the Arrow (OABSA) :* Boy Scouts of America - Philmont Scout Ranch in New Mexico * Search * Search - Wikipedia - Wikiseek * Serial Killers * Signatures - (Guestbook) * Small Engines * Social Media * Social Networking :* Human Network :* IBM Employees Network * Sociology :* Social Work (enpsychlopedia) :* Statistical Package for the Social Sciences (SPSS) (computer programme) * Stratigraphy (encyclopedia of the Earth's past) * Space * Spider Encyclopedia * Swiss Army Knives T Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Technology :* Cisco Networking Academy Professors (CNAP) :* Disruptive Technologies :* Electronic Graveyard (for technology that has come and gone) :* Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) Chips :* iPhone :* iPod :* Technical Support :* Technology Transfer (Association of European Science & Technology Transfer Professionals) :* Wireless Communications (including cellular) * Teenagers (for and about teenagers) * Tourism * Toys * Trains * Truck Driver Wikia U Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Ufology W Go to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (click letter desired) ---- * Water * Weather * Weird Stuff * Wiki Wikia (the Wikia about Wikis) * Wikia - OpenServing * Wikia Statistics (a non-Wikia website) * Wikimedia Foundation (non-Wikia websites) :* Meta-Wiki :* Wikibooks :* Wikimedia Commons :* Wikinews :* Wikipedia :* Wikiquote :* Wikisource :* Wikispecies :* Wikiversity :* Wiktionary * Wikipedia - Truth in Numbers-The Wikipedia Story * Work To Do - Wikias